Petit Frère
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - La dernière bataille a eu lieu, Galbatorix a gagné. Murtagh, un de ses soldats, devrait se réjouir, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Non... Parce que lui aussi, il a perdu... Rating pour la violence.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Eragon

**Titre :** Petit frère

**Rating :** T ou M, je ne sais pas... Je mets M pour plus de sûreté, mais rassurez-vous, il n'y a aucune scène de sexe dans ce qui va suivre. Il s'agit de scènes de violence, voir de torture physique... Donc, si vous craignez ce genre de chose, cliquez sur « Précédent ».

**Disclaimer :**

1°) Les personnages qui apparaîtront dans ce One Shot ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Shol et Sask Irotaku qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination. Pour ce qui est du reste, tout est la propriété de Christopher Paolini.

2°) Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, c'est la chanson **The Reason** d'**Hoobastank** qui tournait en boucle dans ma Playlist, et les paroles de cette chanson qui m'inspiraient.

**Note :** Les passages en italique sont des réminiscences. Il s'agit de souvenirs que Murtagh a de la dernière bataille à laquelle il a participé. Oh, et aussi, j'ai l'impression que le Eragon que je décris dans ce One Shot est légèrement OOC... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît !

**Dédicace :** Je le dédie à **Kalikun**, mon petit frère de cœur, qui m'a inspirée pour ce titre.

_« Merci à toi, Kalikun, petit Arshis de mon cœur. Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent, mais tu es très important pour moi. J'espère que le bonheur dans lequel tu nages en ce moment durera toujours, tu le mérites vraiment. »_

Voilà, et maintenant, je me tais. Bonne lecture à tous.

-

**_

* * *

xXx Petit frère xXx

* * *

_**

-

Le bruit caractéristique du fouet s'abattant sur la peau nue retentit une fois de plus dans la pièce close. Sous la force du coup porté, l'épiderme se déchira et le sang jaillit. Le bourreau sembla satisfait de cet état de fait, et esquissa un sourire sadique. Puis, dans un geste qu'il savait maintenant exécuter à la perfection, il releva son bras droit, le tendit et abattit une fois de plus le fouet sur le dos du prisonnier. Cette opération fut répétée pendant près d'une heure. Le tortionnaire allait la renouveler encore une fois lorsque l'unique porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un autre homme.

Le nouvel arrivant était plus jeune que le geôlier, mais avait quelques printemps de plus que le garçon captif. Ce dernier reconnut tout de suite le nouveau venu. En effet, ses mèches sombres lui étaient familières ; les traits de son visage n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui ; et par dessus tout, il connaissait chaque intonation que pouvait prendre sa voix…

Le nouveau venu ne laissa paraître aucune émotion à la vue du corps ensanglanté du prisonnier. C'était comme si cette vision d'horreur était pour lui quelque chose de banal, et pourtant... Et pourtant. Cela le dégoûtait. Cela le révulsait.

Essayant de se contrôler, l'homme brun fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y entrait. Tout comme ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce spectacle sordide... Mais là, c'était différent. Radicalement. Ce n'était plus un étranger, qui pendait lamentablement aux bouts de ces chaînes. Ce n'était plus quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas... Ce n'était plus quelqu'un qui l'indifférait...

Faisant fi des conséquences, puisque sachant pertinemment que cela lui retomberait dessus à un moment ou à un autre, l'homme brun ancra son regard à celui du geôlier et s'adressa à lui.

- Cela suffit !

L'ordre avait été énoncé d'une voix tellement calme et douce que le gardien en fut surpris. Il était plus habitué à entendre le ton méprisant et froid de son supérieur. Ne préférant rien ajouter de plus et ne voulant surtout pas se faire châtier pour désobéissance à un ordre direct, le bourreau ramassa sa tunique, donna le fouet à l'homme brun puis sortit sans une parole, tandis que le jeune garçon captif s'évanouissait.

L'homme s'approcha alors du prisonnier, tournant autour de lui pour tenter d'avoir une idée de l'étendue des dégâts causés par le geôlier. Il grimaça lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du dos, complètement lacéré et ensanglanté. Ne voulant pas laisser le prisonnier seul, il se précipita jusqu'à la porte et appela un garde, auquel il ordonna de ramener une bassine d'eau et des habits propres, ainsi que des langes propres eux aussi. Puis il se retourna et revint près du jeune garçon captif.

A l'aide de la magie, il le débarrassa de ses chaînes puis, précautionneusement, il le transporta jusqu'à la seule table de la pièce - préalablement recouverte de sa propre tunique. Tout en l'allongeant dessus, il se promit mentalement de faire passer un sale quart d'heure au garde responsable de ce massacre.

Le sang coulait abondamment. Aucune partie de son corps n'avait été épargnée... Le jeune homme brun se demanda même comment le détenu pouvait encore être conscient.

Il profita du temps que mit le garde pour revenir pour observer le jeune prisonnier. Il se figea en voyant de plus près le corps allongé. Le jeune garçon avait perdu tout ce qui avait autrefois éveillé la curiosité de son aîné. Car oui, ils se connaissaient… Peut-être un peu trop bien, peu être pas assez, mais le fait était qu'ils avaient tous les deux réalisé un bout de chemin ensemble. Et pour le jeune homme brun, voir à ce moment-là son ancien compagnon dans cet état… C'était insupportable ! Il avait mal… Très mal… Mais il ne disait rien, trop occupé qu'il était à examiner le corps de son cadet.

Son visage, qui d'habitude exprimait la joie et la bonne humeur, était crispé en une grimace figée de douleur. On pouvait aussi voir de nombreux bleus sur ses joues, ses bras et ses jambes, signe qu'il avait été frappé avant d'être fouetté. Son arcade sourcilière gauche était ouverte, et le sang dégoulinait le long de son visage, avant d'aller se perdre dans son cou. Son corps, généralement fin et musclé, était parcouru d'ecchymoses - principalement au niveau de la poitrine, ce qui laissait supposer que quelques côtes devaient être brisées - ainsi que de cicatrices ouvertes, tantôt sanguinolentes tantôt purulentes, signe que la séance de torture vécue n'était pas la première. Ses cuisses, ordinairement solides et galbées, semblaient sur le moment ne plus être capables de supporter leur propre poids. Son crâne, normalement parcouru de mèches blondes et soyeuses, faisait aujourd'hui place à quelques plaies refermées mais tout de même fragiles. Et ses yeux, qui observaient autrefois le monde qui les entourait avec tant d'innocence et tant de naïveté, étaient maintenant clos, empêchant leur propriétaire de montrer à quel point il se sentait mal…

Le jeune homme brun ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce corps triste. Cela lui était impossible. Et pourtant, il aurait tant donné pour pouvoir le faire… ! Mais voilà, avec lui, rien ne se passait comme il le prévoyait.

Il avait simplement reçu l'ordre d'aller vérifier si le prisonnier était encore en vie, et à présent, il se retrouvait à attendre le matériel dont il avait besoin pour lui donner le strict minimum de soins dont il était capable. Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, c'était ainsi. Le jeune homme blond exerçait sur lui une sorte d'attraction à laquelle il ne pouvait résister. Et il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le jeune homme brun n'entendit pas revenir le garde auquel il avait ordonné d'aller chercher les affaires nécessaires aux soins. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte se referma une fois de plus qu'il sortit de sa torpeur, et qu'il réalisa qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin juste sous son nez.

Soupirant, il attrapa un lange et l'humidifia, puis commença à essuyer méticuleusement le sang coagulé collé sur le visage du jeune captif. Faisant attention à ne pas trop appuyer au niveau des zones violacées, l'homme brun repensa au jour funeste qui avait conduit son cadet dans cette cellule.

_Le noir, affolant et seulement vaincu par quelques torches disséminées à travers la campagne… Des corps sans vie jonchant le sol… Des cris et des hurlements de douleur… Des pleurs d'enfants, déchirant les ténèbres de la nuit obscure… Des chevaux, hennissant de peur de toute part… Le feu, détruisant des centaines d'hectares de forêt, calcinant et ravageant les villages environnants … L'odeur âpre, se dégageant des toits de chaume brûlés, combinée à l'épaisse fumée noire qui y naissait… Le bruit, résultant de la confrontation de deux épées, présent partout autour de lui… Le sang, mélangé à la terre et à la neige du champ de bataille improvisé… Le froid saisissant de cette nuit funeste de fin d'hiver… Mais par dessus tout, la mort… Omniprésente, inéluctable et oppressante… L'apocalypse…_

Cela avait été un vrai massacre. Le village attaqué n'avait aucune protection, et pour cause : il se situait juste à côté d'Uru'baên, la Cité impériale. Ainsi, lorsque les mercenaires avaient débarqué avec l'ordre de retrouver le jeune homme blond par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, la population avait été surprise.

_Le bruit des sabots claquant sur le sol se faisait de plus en plus fort. Un épais nuage de poussière se fit apercevoir, et bientôt, on entendit les chevaux eux-mêmes. Les villageois étaient interloqués. Habituellement, il ne s'agissait que d'un ou deux mercenaires - surtout en ces périodes de grand froid - venant s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux au sein de la petite communauté ; or, à cet instant, pas loin de vingt hommes faisaient face au représentant du village._

_Puis un des cavaliers mit pied à terre, et vint s'adresser au dit représentant. Le dialogue s'engagea alors entre les deux personnes, et sans qu'on eut compris pourquoi, le mercenaire tira son épée de son fourreau pour venir pourfendre le vieil homme._

_Un cri d'effroi retentit à travers la foule qui, d'un geste parfaitement coordonné, avait reculé d'un pas. Sur les visages horrifiés, on pouvait clairement distinguer une expression de peur, qui ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque l'assassin dit, un sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage : _

_- Tuez les tous, jusqu'au dernier ! Je ne veux aucun survivant ! _

S'apercevant que le lange était à présent sec et sale, le jeune homme brun le jeta au sol et en attrapa un autre, qu'il humidifia. Le passant, avec une infinie douceur, sur le torse du supplicié, il repensa à la façon dont leur bataille avait commencé…

_De là où il était, il pouvait entendre les hurlements - tantôt de frayeur, tantôt de douleur - poussés par les villageois. A côté de lui, le museau levé, le regard fier et fixé sur le village, se tenait son dragon, Thorn. Le Dragonnier tourna la tête vers lui, et comme s'ils avaient communiqué en pensées, le dragon fit de même. Un léger hochement de tête plus tard, ils s'envolaient tous les deux en direction du village, le regard déterminé._

_Plus les minutes passaient, et plus le nombre de morts augmentait. Des corps d'enfants, de femmes et de vieillards gisaient, sans vie, dans les rues. Les habitations étaient en feu, et les mercenaires riaient à gorge déployée quand ils ne hurlaient pas. Tout ce sang lui donnait la nausée, et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à un tel massacre…_

_Faisant glisser sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, il l'empoigna et la sortit de son fourreau. Puis il sauta du dos de Thorn, et se jeta corps et âme dans la bataille. Les ordres avaient été clairs : « Aucun survivant », punition pour avoir porté secours au Dragonnier de la Résistance._

Ce jour-là, il avait fait beaucoup de victimes. Vieillards, femmes, enfants, infirmes… Et même quelques connaissances. Le dégoût envahit son esprit lorsqu'il repensa à son jeune ami, Shol, mort de ses propres mains.

_Le sang coulait à flot… Les maisons brûlaient… Le ciel s'obscurcissait… Et tandis qu'il poursuivait un villageois à travers ce chaos, le Dragonnier entendit un hurlement plus distinctement que tous les autres. Il connaissait cette voix, enfantine et cristalline… Il connaissait ces yeux de jade, habituellement innocents et respirant la joie de vivre mais qui, posés sur lui en cet instant, exprimaient une peur panique_. _Et il connaissait aussi leur propriétaire… _

_Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réagi. Mais lorsque le petit garçon était venu se blottir contre lui, laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues, le Dragonnier s'était senti très mal… Et alors qu'il passait ses mains dans les mèches de jais de son jeune vis-à-vis, il entendit ses sanglots._

_- Murtagh… Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? _

_Le Dragonnier n'avait rien répondu. A la place, il avait délaissé les cheveux du petit garçon, et avait laissé glisser ses mains sur sa tête. Puis il avait gentiment mais fermement repoussé l'enfant._

_Gardant le regard ostensiblement baissé, il resta muet pendant quelques minutes pendant que Shol continuait de sangloter. Et puis…_

_- Je suis désolé, Shol… Mais ce sont les ordres… _

_Puis il leva le bras, et murmura, les yeux fermés :_

_- _Brisingr !

Murtagh s'arrêta de nettoyer le corps du prisonnier. Ce dernier souvenir était encore bien trop douloureux, et y repenser le remuait plus qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre.

Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il se revoyait plonger au cœur de la bataille. Chaque fois, il revivait l'horreur du massacre, auquel il avait involontairement participé. Chaque fois, il revoyait les corps sans vie, jonchant le sol. Et par-dessus tout, chaque fois, il se rappelait de l'expression du visage de Shol. Chaque seconde lui revenait en mémoire avec une précision et une exactitude troublantes alors qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

Laissant tomber le linge avec lequel il nettoyait le prisonnier, Murtagh s'éloigna de la table de quelques pas. S'agenouillant au sol, il essaya de se sortir les horribles images qui, une fois de plus, revenaient en flashs dans sa tête.

Abandonnant momentanément son « patient », il se prit la tête entre les mains et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Ces derniers souvenirs le remuaient beaucoup trop, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi...

Shol avait été la seule personne avait qui Murtagh s'était lié, en dehors de _lui_. Et lorsque les ordres avaient été donnés, ce jour-là...

_La salle du trône était faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies quand Murtagh y pénétra. Dehors, la nuit noire régnait en maître sur les contrées avoisinant la Cité impériale, elle-même piégée sous le manteau blanc de l'hiver. _

_Murtagh profita du fait qu'il était seul pour admirer les étoiles, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'il _le _connaissait. Plongé dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas les pas rapides de Galbatorix, arrivant dans l'immense salle où il se trouvait._

_- Que regardes-tu ainsi ? _

_La question avait été posée sur un ton calme, presque gentil. Mais lorsque Murtagh se retourna pour faire face à son Roi, il sut qu'il n'en était rien. Dans les yeux de Galbatorix brûlait un feu de fureur, presque de folie._

_- Rien, mon Seigneur, répondit le Dragonnier, en mettant un genou à terre._

_Un moment passa, pendant lequel Galbatorix ne dit rien. Puis…_

_- Je sais que tu me mens… Mais peut importe, je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour ça. - La voix de l'homme était dangereusement basse, ce qui conforta Murtagh dans l'idée qu'il n'en sortirait pas sans quelques coups. - J'ai une mission pour toi. _

_Murtagh osa lever le regard pour l'ancrer à celui de son Maître. Il put alors voir que ce dernier bouillait littéralement de rage…_

_- J'ai appris de source sûre que le Dragonnier de la Résistance a été hébergé dans un de nos villages. Je veux que tu y ailles, et que tu leur fasses payer cet affront ! _

_Bien sûr. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela… Il avait lui aussi entendu parler de ce petit écart de conduite d'une de leurs bourgades. Et bien entendu, il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de régler ce léger incident._

_- Dois-je ramener des prisonniers ? demanda tout de même Murtagh._

_- Non ! Je veux tous les voir morts ! » cracha Galbatorix. « Tous, sans exception ! Femmes, enfants, vieillards, tous ! _

_En cet instant, Galbatorix n'avait plus rien d'humain : un sourire de dément était placardé sur son visage et ses yeux, emplis de folie, fixaient son subalterne, comme si le Roi mourrait d'envie de déverser toute sa colère et sa haine sur lui. Murtagh avait l'impression de se trouver en face de l'incarnation du Diable. Haine, colère, ressentiment, folie… Tous ces sentiments semblaient se mélanger en Galbatorix et Murtagh ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était très certainement lâche pour l'envoyer faire le sale boulot à sa place. Lâche, oui… Mais pas plus que lui, lorsqu'il murmura sa réponse, son regard fixant le sol :_

_- Bien, Seigneur, il sera fait selon vos désirs. _

Murtagh avait passé la nuit suivant le massacre à pleurer la disparition de Shol et à maudire Galbatorix. Même s'il savait que le Roi était responsable de cette attaque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. C'était tout de même lui qui avait tué la plupart de la population de ce petit village. Galbatorix n'en avait pas foulé le sol une seule fois - même pas pour vérifier que le « travail » avait été bien fait. C'était encore lui qui avait été chargé de faire le « ménage », une fois le simulacre de bataille terminé.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, Murtagh ne vit pas que deux yeux venaient de s'ouvrir sur le monde, laissant apparaître deux prunelles ambre. Ce n'est que lorsque le captif tenta d'esquisser un mouvement, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur, que l'archer s'aperçut qu'il était réveillé. Vif comme l'éclair, il sauta sur ses jambes et en deux pas, il se retrouva au chevet du jeune garçon.

- Toi…

Sa voix était rauque, mais Murtagh pouvait aisément déceler la colère qui y était présente. Oui, c'était évident… Le prisonnier lui en voulait, et l'archer ne pouvait en aucun cas le blâmer pour cela. Comment aurait-il pu le faire, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, alors que lui-même se détestait au plus haut point ? C'était impossible…

Murtagh laissa de côté ses émotions, et reprit le nettoyage du captif. Le visage et le torse étaient à présent libérés du sang séché et de la poussière, et bientôt, le bras droit du garçon le serait aussi.

Passant très délicatement le lange sur le bras, l'archer essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser échapper un chapelet d'injures à l'encontre de son Roi, complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

Alors que Murtagh allait humidifier le lange pour pouvoir passer à la main droite, cette dernière alla s'enrouler autour de son poignet et le serra aussi fort que son possesseur le lui permit. Les yeux de l'archer remontèrent alors le long du corps du captif, pour aller s'ancrer au regard noisette qui lui avait autrefois donné l'impression d'être humain quand lui ne trouvait aucune étincelle d'humanité chez lui…

- Saphira…

A l'entente de ce prénom, Murtagh sentit le peu d'espoir qui restait en lui s'écrouler. Son cœur se mot aussitôt à battre plus vite, et il serra le poing. Fermant les yeux, tentant de calmer sa respiration, il répondit à la question sous-entendue du garçon.

- Je suis désolé, Eragon… Saphira n'a pas survécu…

Il fallut quelques secondes au Dragonnier pour encaisser l'information, et quand ce fut le cas, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pour se refermer aussitôt. Murtagh sentit la pression autour se son poignet augmenter mais ne dit rien, voulant ressentir une partie de la douleur de son prisonnier.

- Non… Ce n'est pas possible…

Ces mots avaient fusé comme une plainte, et tandis que Murtagh rouvrait les yeux, le visage d'Eragon se tordit en une grimace de douleur, et bientôt, de nombreuses larmes naquirent à la frontière de ses paupières.

- Je suis désolé, Eragon… Je n'ai rien pu faire pour…

- Menteur ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! C'est _toi_ qui l'as tuée ! Immonde bâtard, je me demande encore comment j'ai pu un jour te faire confiance !

Ces mots faisaient mal… Mais Murtagh n'en montra rien. Il ne voulait pas flancher alors que le jeune garçon - son petit frère - était au plus mal. Silencieusement, il attendit que les sanglots d'Eragon se calment. Petit à petit, la pression autour de son poignet diminuait. Quand elle n'exista plus, le silence régnait en maître dans la salle : Eragon s'était rendormi ; trop fatigué physiquement et fragilisé moralement pour rester éveillé.

Murtagh repositionna le bras d'Eragon sur la table et reprit son travail, essayant de se concentrer sur le nettoyage de la paume droite du garçon. Malgré toute la bonne volonté dont il disposait, il dut s'avouer vaincu au bout de quelques minutes. Les paroles d'Eragon, qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête, avaient eu un impact sur lui bien plus important que ce qu'il voulait bien avouer. Et alors qu'il s'éloignait encore une fois de la table sur laquelle le captif était allongé, des images de la dernière bataille l'assaillirent.

_Appuyé contre le mur d'une maison qui n'avait pas encore brûlé, Murtagh observait d'un regard vide ses hommes combattre. Certains affichaient une expression de haine totale sur leurs visages ; d'autres ricanaient à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une victime de plus... D'autres s'acharnaient sur les pauvres villageois jusqu'à ce que leur corps ne soit plus reconnaissable… Certains poussaient même le vice jusqu'à démembrer leur jouet du moment et éparpiller les différents morceaux en les balançant au dessus de leur têtes… Le sang giclait, teintant la neige d'une couleur grenat ; des cris de douleur déchiraient la nuit noire ; des sanglots se faisaient entendre de toute part…_

_C'était horrible, oui… Mais c'était la mission. _Sa _mission. Il _devait_ le faire. Même si tout cela le révulsait au plus au point, c'était un _ordre_. Un ordre qu'il était obligé d'exécuter, puisqu'il avait été donné après qu'il eût prononcé le Second Serment, bien plus contraignant que le premier._

_Le village s'était rendu coupable de traitrise envers son Roi, il devait donc payer… Mais voilà, plus Murtagh y pensait et plus il trouvait cela louche… _

_Il avait fouillé pratiquement la quasi-totalité des foyers avant que ceux-ci n'aient brûlé, et il n'avait strictement _rien_ trouvé qui aurait pu prouver qu'Eragon y soit bien resté caché._

_De la même manière, le problème « Saphira » était bien ancré dans son esprit. Comment dissimuler un_e _dragonne dans un si petit village en réussissant à passer inaperçu ? Même si Saphira était plus petite que Thorn, qui lui était visible à quelques centaines de mètres, c'était mission impossible... Beaucoup trop de gens circulaient dans cette contrée, elle se serait donc fait repérer obligatoirement..._

_Tout à son raisonnement, Murtagh ne se rendit pas compte qu'un silence de mort régnait sur le village. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, ce fut pour s'apercevoir que ses hommes avaient complété la mission. Et tandis qu'il allait rejoindre Thorn, assis non loin de là, un sentiment de trouble le prit._

_Ce village n'avait jamais accueilli Eragon en son sein... Ces habitants ne s'étaient jamais rendus coupables de quoi que ce soit... Non... Il n'y avait jamais rien eu... Et soudain, ce fut comme s'il avait été frappé par la vérité. C'était un piège ! Bien sûr... Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il savait pertinemment qu'Eragon était dans les parages ! Et tout ce massacre ne servait qu'à le faire sortir de son repère ! Même si cette bourgade dépendait d'Uru'baên et donc du Roi, jamais le Dragonnier n'aurait laissé d'innocentes personnes sans défense !_

_Se morigénant mentalement de n'être qu'un pauvre abruti, Murtagh se déplaça de façon à être en plein milieu de la place publique du village. Ainsi, si quelqu'un arrivait par la voie des airs, il le verrait arriver... Puis il s'adressa à l'un de ses hommes :_

_- Toi ! Ton nom !_

_- Sask Irotaku, répondit le mercenaire._

_- Bien ! A partir de maintenant, tu diriges ce groupe ! ordonna Murtagh. Je m'occupe du Dragonnier, vous vous occupez des autres ! _

_Les hommes acquiescèrent et l'archer rajouta la dernière recommandation._

_- Ne touchez surtout pas à la dragonne ! Si quelqu'un désobéit à mes ordres, je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas, compris ?_

_Un hochement de tête collectif lui répondit._

_- Bien ! Exécution !_

_Les mercenaires de dispersèrent, et bientôt, Murtagh n'entendit plus rien. Plus il attendait et plus l'air autour de lui devenait froid, l'ambiance pesante... Quand soudain, il l'entendit. Le bruit de l'air déplacé par les ailes de dragon. Ca y était._

_Posant la main sur le pommeau de Zar'roc, l'archer se prépara à ce qui allait suivre. A côté de lui, il pouvait sentir le souffle de Thorn, qui l'avait rejoint. Ce dernier s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas, et s'empressa de vérifier ses inquiétudes._

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi ce soudain accès d'anxiété ? »_

_« Ce n'est rien... »_

_« Bien sûr... » railla Thorn. « C'est pour ça que ta main gauche tremble... » _

_Voyant que Murtagh ne répondait pas, le dragon poursuivit._

_« Tu dois être fort, et ne pas laisser tes pensées ou sentiments prendre le dessus ! »_

_« Je le sais très bien ! Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis ! » grogna Murtagh._

_« A réagir ainsi, tu ne fais que me prouver que j'ai raison et... »_

_Mais Thorn n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, l'archer lui intimant le silence d'un simple regard noir. Le dragon se contenta de lui rendre la pareille, puis de tourner les yeux vers le ciel sombre. A présent, on pouvait clairement y distinguer un autre dragon. Il faisait trop sombre pour l'identifier pleinement, mais Murtagh savait de qui il s'agissait. Et tandis que son adversaire se posait à quelques mètres de l'entrée du village, il donna les dernières recommandations à Thorn._

_« Je m'occupe de lui. Ne blesse pas sa dragonne, il nous la faut vivante... »_

_« Bien. »_

_Murtagh ferma les yeux, et inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Ton son corps tremblait, en cet instant. Cependant, quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour laisser apparaître deux prunelles noires brillantes de détermination. Il était fin prêt._

_- C'est parti ! _

La bataille avait été rude. Ses hommes et lui en étaient tout de même sortis vainqueurs.

Vainqueurs... Galbatorix avait gagné, certes... Mais lui, Murtagh, avait tout perdu lorsqu'Eragon avait été capturé et emmené.

Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir contourner le nouveau Serment que Galbatorix lui avait fait prononcer en Ancien Langage, il avait essayé. Pour Eragon. Parce qu'il était la dernière personne à pouvoir le sortir de sa condition. Parce qu'il tenait à lui. Mais surtout... Parce qu'il était son frère. Son petit frère. Le dernier membre de sa fratrie encore vivant.

Oui, il avait essayé... Pour son frère...

_Murtagh se tenait toujours aux côtés de Thorn, observant le garçon qui venait d'arriver. Même s'il le fixait, il était certain que le Dragonnier était en grande discussion avec sa dragonne. Chose qui se justifia lorsqu'il le vit avancer seul dans leur direction._

_« Oh ? Est-il fou au point de s'imaginer pouvoir nous vaincre tout seul ? » ricana Thorn._

_« Nous ? Il me semble t'avoir dit que je m'occupais de lui... » rétorqua Murtagh. _

_Thorn grogna. Même s'il avait répondu par l'affirmative, il n'était pas d'accord avec cet état de fait. Il voulait l'affronter, lui aussi._

_« Et puis, Saphira est une proie bien plus intéressante pour toi, si je ne m'abuse... » dit l'archer._

_Touché._

_« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites... »_

_« C'est le cas. » répondit fermement Murtagh._

_« Bien. Essaye de ne rien faire de stupide, dans ce cas, et reviens en vie ! Je ne tiens pas à mourir ce soir ! » gronda le dragon avant de s'envoler._

C'est à cet instant que les choses avaient véritablement commencé. Murtagh se rappelait très bien de la façon dont ça avait débuté... Eragon - vêtu de son armure - avait marché dans sa direction, très lentement, laissant Saphira derrière lui, comme il l'avait avec Thorn. Puis il s'était arrêté, se plantant devant l'archer, pour l'observer. Et là, ils avaient parlé.

_- Nous avons eu la même idée, apparemment..., commença Murtagh, en hochant le menton pour montrer Saphira._

_Eragon n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de rester debout, en face de son adversaire, ne faisant rien d'autre que le fixer de ses yeux noisette._

_Lorsque Murtagh avait essayé de reprendre la parole, son interlocuteur l'avait coupé._

_- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour discuter, avait-il dit froidement. Si je suis ici, aujourd'hui, c'est pour faire ce que j'aurais dû faire la dernière fois, et en terminer une bonne fois pour toute avec tout ça ! _

_Tant de froideur dans cette voix surprit Murtagh. Cette voix qu'il ne connaissait qu'avec des intonations chaleureuses, douces... _

_- Oh, vraiment ? avait-il rétorqué, pour faire passer la surprise et se reprendre._

_- J'ai changé, je ne suis plus le Dragonnier qui t'a demandé de l'épargner il y a quelques mois de cela... _

_Et c'était vrai. Murtagh pouvait le sentir. Il avait progressé, c'était un fait incontestable. Il avait grandi, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Et aujourd'hui, il semblait plus que tout déterminé à en finir, comme il lui avait dit._

_- Il semblerait donc que nous ayons réellement à nous battre, observa Murtagh._

_Eragon ricana._

_- Tu en doutais, peut-être ? _

_Son rire redoubla d'intensité. Quand il se calma, se fut pour répondre avec plus d'intensité encore._

_- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as essayé de me tuer, même en ayant connaissance du lien qui nous unissait ? cracha-t-il. Dois-je te rappeler que tu sers un homme qui tue pour le plaisir et qui rêve de maîtriser chaque être foulant le pied de l'Alagaësia ? Dois-je vraiment te rappeler tout ce que tu as fait depuis que ton dragon a éclos pour toi ? Toutes ces batailles, tous ces massacres, tous ces orphelins que tu as engendrés ? Dois-je _vraiment _te rappeler toutes ces choses ? _

_- Je te l'ai pourtant expliqué... Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! argua Murtagh. Il m'y a obligé quand il m'a fait prononcer un second Serment en Ancien Langage ! Je n'ai jamais voulu toutes ces choses ! _

_Nouveau ricanement._

_- Et alors ? Tu aurais pu te rebeller... Après tout, tu _es_ le fils de Morzan, non... ? Ca devrait être facile, pour toi... _

_Touché. C'était un coup bas, et Eragon le savait. Mais il voulait blesser Murtagh, lui faire du mal, et tous les moyens étaient bons pour parvenir à cette fin._

_- Comment oses-tu... Comment oses-tu me dire ça alors que tu es mon frère et par conséquent relié à Morzan de la même manière que moi !? hurla l'archer._

_- Je ne vous ai jamais considérés comme étant des membres de ma famille ! Tu n'es pas mon frère, pas plus qu'il n'était mon père ! Mon frère s'appelle Roran, et mon défunt père s'appelait Garrow ! Toi, tu es un ennemi, et je dois t'anéantir ! répondit son cadet, criant encore plus fort._

_Eragon paraissait vraiment sincère en prononçant ces mots, et c'est ce qui ébranla Murtagh. Depuis qu'il avait appris le lien le reliant à lui, l'archer n'avait pas cessé d'y penser. Et entendre son cadet lui cracher sa façon de penser au visage, cela lui faisait mal..._

_Pas qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à ce genre de choses, il connaissait suffisamment le Dragonnier pour imaginer sa façon de réagir... Mais ça... Ces mots faisaient mal, parce qu'ils étaient prononcés par la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Son petit frère..._

En y repensant, le cœur de Murtagh se serra un peu plus. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas voulu croire ce qu'Eragon lui avait dit, mais ce dernier lui avait prouvé qu'il était sérieux.

_- Tu ne réponds pas ? questionna le plus jeune des deux._

_- Tu n'as pas le droit..., murmura Murtagh tout bas._

_- Je te demande pardon ? Tu devrais parler plus fort, je ne t'ai pas entendu..., railla Eragon._

_- Tu n'as pas le droit ! répéta Murtagh, haussant le ton à chaque nouvelle syllabe._

_Tout en hurlant son dernier mot, l'archer avait tiré Zar'roc de son fourreau et s'était précipité vers son cadet. La riposte ne se fit pas attendre : avec une rapidité effrayante, Eragon attrapa son épée et l'utilisa pour bloquer la lame qui le menaçait. Ils restèrent ainsi, à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, testant leur force pendant une poignée de secondes, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux amorce un geste de retrait, les séparant._

_Murtagh enrageait : face à lui, Eragon souriait et le défiait de l'approcher. _

_- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es ramolli, à te battre uniquement contre des paysans et des enfants !, ricana Eragon._

_Murtagh ne répondit pas, et l'affrontement reprit. Les coups et les reproches pleuvaient. Les insultes étaient de la partie, elles aussi... _

_Autour d'eux, il avait recommencé à neiger, mais les deux garçons ne s'en étaient pas aperçus, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à se battre._

_Les rares personnes à ne pas participer à la bataille restaient immobiles, tachant de ne pas faire de bruit et ainsi ne pas nuire au combat. Le village baignait dans un silence de mort, jusqu'à ce qu'une des deux épées pourfende l'air, et qu'un cri retentisse dans la nuit noire. _

_Un sourire naquit sur le visage d'un des deux adversaires tandis que l'autre étouffait un gémissement de douleur. Puis, dans un geste brusque, la lame aiguisée fut retirée de la blessure nouvellement formée, laissant le sang gicler et aller offrir une teinte carmine à la neige sur champ de bataille improvisé._

_- Trop lent..., susurra Eragon, avec un sourire. _

_- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps pendant ton entraînement..., siffla son aîné._

_Puis ils se remirent en position. Murtagh essayait d'ignorer la douleur que lui infligeait sa blessure, tandis qu'Eragon établissait une série de mouvements dans sa tête. Et, sans qu'ils n'aient prononcé un mot de plus, ils se jetèrent un fois de plus l'un sur l'autre._

_Attaques, gardes, coups d'estoc et feintes étaient enchaînés avec une telle rapidité que des personnes non initiées au combat n'auraient pas pu suivre l'affrontement. _

_L'ambiance était lourde. La tension était palpable autour des deux Dragonniers. Eux ne semblaient pas s'en apercevoir. Pour eux, rien n'existait à part leur adversaire, et rien ne comptait plus que de sortir indemne de cette rixe._

Murtagh avait eu du mal à venir à bout de son adversaire sans le blesser. Il avait du faire preuve de ruse et de toute la détermination dont il était capable.

Il avait d'abord du se débarrasser de l'épée d'Eragon, mais cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire : son cadet la maniait avec beaucoup d'habileté et avait déjoué nombres de ses tentatives de désarmement.

_- Si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir aussi facilement, tu te trompes..., déclara-t-il après un énième essai. Je vois clair dans ton jeu... _

_Murtagh grogna, à ce moment-là. Il devait se dépêcher : ses forces le quittaient petit à petit et son bras blessé le faisait souffrir._

_Quelque peu dépassé par les évènements et ne trouvant pas d'autre solution, il opta pour quelque chose de dangereux s'il ne réussissait pas à toucher sa cible du premier coup : la magie._

_Jetant son épée au sol, il ferma les yeux. Eragon le regarda et le laissa faire, quelque peu intrigué par la nouvelle démarche de son ancien compagnon. Puis il avait reconnu les signes caractéristiques de ce sort. Trop tard cependant..._

_Quand il esquissa un mouvement de retraite, l'incantation était déjà prononcée et des boules de feu se précipitaient sur lui. Le Dragonnier ne put pas parer toutes les boules incandescentes, et s'est en étouffant un juron qu'il dut lâcher son arme pour ne pas être grièvement brûlé._

_- Apparemment, j'arrive encore à te surprendre..., se moqua l'archer._

_- Coup de chance..., bougonna l'autre._

_- Je ne veux pas te blesser, reprit Murtagh avec le plus grand sérieux._

_- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu viens de me donner, répliqua Eragon._

_Puis le silence se fit. Ils reprenaient leur souffle, s'observant et essayant de trouver une faille exploitable. Puis Eragon fronça les sourcils._

_- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? questionna-t-il._

_- Pourquoi je fais quoi, exactement... ? hasarda l'archer._

_- Ne te rends pas plus bête que tu ne l'es réellement. J'ai bien vu que tu te retenais. Pourquoi ? gronda Eragon._

_Murtagh hésita. Devait-il répondre ? Un moment se passa sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée, puis..._

_- Parce que je veux que tu remportes ce combat. Le Serment m'oblige à me battre, ce que je fais, et ce contre ma volonté. Si je retiens mes coups, c'est pour t'éviter de plus grands désagréments... _

_Le visage d'Eragon se ferma. Manifestement, ce n'était pas une bonne réponse..._

_- Tu veux que je remporte ce combat ? Alors bats-toi vraiment ! Je ne veux pas de ton aide ! _

_Et il se jeta sur Murtagh, avec un cri de rage. Le jeune homme brun ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre en garde : son cadet n'avait plus d'arme et ne possédait que ses poings pour le frapper._

_Le Dragonnier frappa, frappa et frappa encore, à tel point que ses mains devinrent rapidement ensanglantées. Il voulait lui faire mal, il voulait lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait lors de leur précédente rencontre. Mais cela n'atteignait Murtagh : il restait stoïque et se contentait d'encaisser les coups_

_Même si la patience était une qualité qui abondait chez Murtagh, il en eut rapidement marre. Avec ses mains, il captura celles de son frère. Puis, plongeant son regard dans celui de son cadet, il s'adressa à lui sèchement._

_- Cesse donc de faire l'enfant ! Nous sommes en guerre, Eragon ! Tu ne peux pas faire passer ton ressentiment personnel avant le reste ! Si tu veux vraiment te venger de moi, bats-toi, survis et reviens vers moi ! _

_Le regard d'Eragon se fit noir. Il en avait assez. Toutes ces paroles ne servaient à rien, sinon à l'énerver encore plus. Il voulait en finir le plus vie possible, mais Murtagh l'en empêchait. Toute la colère et le ressentiment emmagasinés jusqu'alors allaient éclater, et alors l'archer s'en mordrait les doigts._

_Mais Eragon n'eut même pas le temps de bouger un petit doigt. Au moment même où il prévoyait le moindre geste, une douleur fulgurante lui foudroya la poitrine et lui coupa le souffle. Murtagh s'en rendit compte, car son regard se fit plus soucier et la prise de ses mains sur les poignets de son frère se desserra. _

_- Eragon ? s'enquit-il._

_Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse, autre qu'un gémissement de douleur. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se déroulait devant lui, Murtagh libéra complètement les mains de son cadet qui en profita pour les ramener sur son torse toujours couvert de son armure, avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même._

_Lentement mais sûrement, la peur réussit à se frayer un chemin dans les sentiments que Murtagh éprouvait. Il était complètement perdu face à ce qu'il avait retenu comme étant sa plus grande peur : voir Eragon souffrir._

_Lui qui avait toujours cru qu'il pourrait gérer ce genre de situation, il s'était bien trompé. Mais ce n'était encore rien comparé à ce qui allait arriver, et Murtagh le découvrit par lui-même. _

_Eragon était toujours en position fœtale, et on pouvait toujours entendre ses plaintes de douleur. Jusqu'au moment où le mal le submergea totalement et où il laisse échapper un hurlement à en percer les tympans d'un sourd._

_Murtagh se précipita à son côté, totalement dépassé par les évènements, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Finalement, il décida que montrer son soutient à Eragon était une bonne solution, et c'est un peu plus sûr de lui qu'il approcha ses mains de son cadet. _

_Cherchant à le délester du poids de son armure pour l'aider à mieux respirer, Murtagh chercha les lacets qui l'attachaient aux vêtements du garçon. Ses mains tremblantes lui rendaient la situation difficile, mais l'archer s'en moquait._

_Quand il les posa sur le corps d'Eragon, il put sentir des tremblements le parcourir. Mais il n'en tint pas compte : il mit son petit frère sur le dos - envoyant valdinguer l'armure un peu plus loin - et essaya de le positionner correctement, de façon à ne pas le blesser. Son visage était crispé et ses bras enserraient sa poitrine, comme s'ils voulaient empêcher son cœur de s'enfuir de sa prison de chair. _

_Cependant, il n'y avait pas de blessure : la tunique était toujours intacte et aucune goutte de sang n'était visible. Murtagh s'interrogeait sur la nature de ce mal. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait déclencher cette réaction chez Eragon, du côté physique tout du moins. Et il devenait vraiment urgent qu'il trouve une solution pour l'aider, car il semblait que la douleur s'accroissait à chaque minute. _

_Mais plus le temps passait, et plus il paniquait. Tous les sorts curatifs qu'il connaissait n'étaient faits que pour soigner de quelconques ecchymoses ou égratignures, donc pour quelque chose de physique, pas pour un mal qui semble vous ronger de l'intérieur._

_- Eragon ? répéta-t-il, de la peur dans la voix._

_Le Dragonnier ouvrit les yeux, qu'ils avaient fermés quand il s'était recroquevillé sur le sol. _

_- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je t'en prie ! Je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose ! supplia-t-il._

_- Sa... Saphira... Elle... Elle est blessée..., articula Eragon, tant bien que mal. _

_Et Murtagh comprit. Si la dragonne était blessée, alors elle devait éprouver de la douleur. Et si elle éprouvait de la douleur, Eragon la ressentait aussi à cause de leur lien... Mais pour que son cadet se torde de douleur comme cela, il fallait vraiment que ce soit quelque chose d'important : leur lien avait beau s'être renforcé pendant tout ce temps passé ensemble, Eragon et Saphira pouvaient cacher leurs émotions ou leurs sentiments quand bon leur semblait._

_C'était pourtant simple, mais Murtagh n'y avait même pas songé, trop occupé qu'il était à ne penser qu'à son petit frère._

_Et puis, cela voulait aussi dire que ses ordres avaient été enfreints. Il avait pourtant été très clair avec ses hommes : c'était important qu'elle survive. Pour Eragon comme pour lui._

_Quand Murtagh reporta son attention sur son cadet, ce fut pour découvrir que le garçon s'était évanoui. Alors il ne réfléchit pas : il passa un de ses bras sous ses jambes et l'autre derrière son cou, puis il le souleva._

_Il allait l'emmener dans un endroit plus sûr et plus calme, mais il fut vite rattrapé par une troupe de soldats à cheval._

_- Dragonnier, salua celui qui semblait être le Chef, du haut de sa monture._

_Mais ledit Dragonnier ne lui répondit pas. Il ne stoppa même pas sa marche, portant toujours précautionneusement son paquet._

_- Où l'emmenez-vous ? continua le soldat._

_Toujours pas de réponse. Le soldat mit pied à terre, et rattrapa Murtagh. Posant une main sur son épaule droite, il le fit s'arrêter. _

_- Je suis désolé d'insister, mais le Seigneur nous a demandé de ramener le corps de ce garçon. _

_Oh, vraiment ? Et bien, il pouvait toujours courir pour que Murtagh lui laisse son frère sans rien tenter pour le sauver de ce qui l'attendait si le soldat mettait la main sur lui. _

_- Et alors ? Je suis ici parce qu'il me l'a ordonné, et il ne m'a pas informé que je devais vous le remettre, répondit-il d'une voix sourde._

_La main quitta son épaule. L'archer se retourna pour faire face au soldat et le fixa avec mépris._

_- Ce que Galbatorix veut m'importe pas mal. La seule chose ayant de la valeur à mes yeux à l'instant où je prononce ces mots est mon frère, et il n'est pas question que je vous le laisse ! Tenez le vous pour dit ! _

_Le soldat sembla vouloir parler, mais Murtagh ne lui laisse pas une chance de s'exprimer._

_- N'essayez même pas de m'en empêcher, ou je peux vous jurer que vous le regretterez ! Allez plutôt voir où sa dragonner est passée : elle est blessée !_

_Puis il leur tourna le dos une nouvelle fois et fit quelques pas dans la direction qu'il avait précédemment empruntée._

_Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ce serait que les hommes du Roi ne prendraient pas ses paroles au sérieux, et qu'ils iraient jusqu'à l'attaquer._

_Son combat l'avait épuisé, et par conséquent ses réflexes étaient moins rapides. Ajouté au fait que son attention était entièrement tournée vers Eragon, Murtagh ne vit pas le coup arriver. _

_C'est avec une dernière pensée pour son cadet que l'archer ferma les yeux et tomba au sol._

Quand Murtagh y repensait, il se disait qu'il avait été stupide de croire qu'il pourrait s'en sortir. En effet, quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin de la bataille, il s'était retrouvé dans ses quartiers, une douleur lui vrillant les tympans. Il avait ensuite été invité - comprenez sommé - à rejoindre son Seigneur pour lui faire un rapport détaillé de la situation.

Il avait bien entendu essayé d'omettre toute la partie concernant sa discussion avec Eragon, mais Galbatorix n'était pas dupe : il savait quand Murtagh lui mentait. L'archer avait donc écopé d'une « punition à la Galbatorix » : une séance de torture digne de ce nom, dont les vestiges étaient encore visibles dans son dos. Et il avait du, en prime, réciter un nouveau Serment en Ancien Langage.

Puis les jours avaient passé. Encore et encore. Il avait enchaîné les batailles. Encore et encore. Et il avait tué de nouvelles personnes. Se dégoûtant en effectuant les mêmes gestes à répétition. Encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi quand il le lui avait annoncé, mais Galbatorix avait voulu que ce soit spécialement _lui_ qui aille voir Eragon, alors que celui-ci subissait sa séance de fouet quotidienne. Oh, ce n'était pas pour obtenir de renseignements au sujet des Vardens qu'il était soumis à cette pratique, mais pour le briser un peu plus.

Perdre sa dragonne n'avait pas l'air de suffire à Galbatorix, il fallait qu'il en rajoute une couche...

Et lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce, l'archer avait compris pourquoi. Voir Eragon dans cette position, pendant au bout de ses chaînes, le corps parcouru d'hématomes et de plaies... Ca lui avait fait mal. Et il avait décidé de remédier à la situation, prenant sur lui.

A présent, il se tenait là. Debout devant lui, un lange dans la main, en train de soigner des blessures qu'il lui avait comme infligé... Oui, parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de le protéger. Il lui avait pourtant avoué vouloir lui éviter d'autres épreuves. Mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas réussi à terminer ce qu'il avait entrepris.

Murtagh repris son travail, nettoyant le corps d'Eragon. Quand il eut terminé de laver son torse et ses bras, l'archer utilisa l'Ancien Langage pour refermer les différentes plaies et pour faire se résorber les ecchymoses.

- _Waise Hail !_ murmura-t-il en parcourant le haut du corps de son frère de ses mains.

Une fois le torse soigné, il enchaîna avec les jambes. Elles étaient moins touchées que le reste du corps, mais les blessures n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

Avec un soin toujours aussi minutieux, Murtagh s'appliqua à nettoyer et à soigner les blessures, usant de l'Ancien Langage quand cela lui était nécessaire.

Quand il eut finalement terminé, il s'autorisa un petit soupir de contentement. Il était heureux, en un sens. Pas parce qu'il avait soigné Eragon, non : ça, cela lui avait paru comme évident. Mais pendant qu'il était absorbé par les soins qu'il donnait à son cadet, Murtagh avait pris une décision. Et cette fois, il ne faillirait pas.

**oOo oOo**

Son corps ne le faisait plus souffrir, et il se sentait entouré d'une douce chaleur. Etrange quand on savait que durant les derniers jours, il n'avait connu qu'un froid mordant et une douleur omniprésente.

Eragon entrouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une chambre assez simple. Il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire, les murs étaient sobres, cependant on s'y sentait chez soi.

Il s'étira, le regard encore embrumé, et décida de se lever. La première chose qu'il constata fut qu'il lui manquait ses vêtements. Faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, il les trouva soigneusement recousus et pliés sur une chaise.

Les enfilant, il observa son nouvel environnement, se posant une multitude de questions. Et alors qu'il allait repensant à Saphira, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaître un Murtagh complètement paniqué.

- Qu'est ce que...

Mais Eragon n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : son frère le tirait par le bras à travers un dédale de couloirs.

Ils coururent pendant un bon moment, pendant lequel Murtagh ne cessait de jeter des regards en arrière. Eragon le questionnait à ce sujet, mais l'archer restait muet.

Quand ils quittèrent le couloir, ce fut pour déboucher sur une petite cours où Thorn les attendait.

- Murtagh, veux-tu bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Cela passait pour une question, mais avec le ton qu'Eragon utilisa, cela passa pour un ordre.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de te l'expliquer ! Dépêche-toi ! le pressa Murtagh.

- Que je me dépêche de quoi faire, exactement ?

- De t'en aller ! _Ils _vont bientôt arriver !

- Aurais-tu oublié que j'ai perdu ma dragonne, sombre crétin ? cracha le Dragonnier.

« Et pourquoi crois-tu que je sois là ? » grogna Thorn.

Eragon semblait abasourdi.

- Je te demande pardon ? demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

- Nous n'avons _plus _le temps, Eragon ! Tu _dois_ partir, _maintenant _! cria Murtagh.

Mais Eragon ne semblait pas partager son avis. Et il le lui fit savoir.

- Plus le temps pour _quoi _? siffla-t-il.

« Galbatorix est mort. » répondit Thorn, qui commençait à s'énerver.

Oh.

« De la main de Murtagh. » reprit-il.

Re-oh.

« Et en ce moment-même, ses sujets sont à notre recherche. » conclut-il.

Là, c'était vraiment problématique. Les sujets étaient nombreux, et eux n'étaient que trois. Mais...

- Et _pourquoi_ devrais-je être le seul à m'enfuir ? _Pourquoi_ ne m'as-tu pas laissé ici ? _Pourquoi_ n'es-tu pas déjà parti ?

- Par tous les Parjures, Eragon ! jura l'archer. Je t'ai déjà expliqué tout cela, et nous n'avons plus le temps, _ils arrivent_ !

Et en effet, les bruit de pas de faisaient entendre dans la série de couloirs qu'ils avaient traversée.

- Si tu n'y va pas de toi-même, je t'y forcerais !

Regard anxieux d'Eragon fixé sur le couloir. Réflexion rapide. Décision rapide.

- D'accord, mais tu as intérêt à rester en vie ! dit-il avant de grimper sur le dos de Thorn.

« Pas trop tôt... » entendit-il en s'asseyant sur le dragon.

- Ne me fais pas la mauvaise blague d'y rester, parce que j'irai te chercher jusqu'en enfer pour t'y renvoyer ! promit le cadet.

Murtagh acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis donna le signal à Thorn pour qu'il décolle. Il s'autorisa un dernier regard en direction du ciel, puis se détourna pour faire face à une foule de gens plus qu'en colère.

Ca allait être dur, mais il devait le faire. Parce qu'il lui en avait fait la promesse.

Et pour Murtagh, qui avait fait beaucoup de mal dans sa vie, cette promesse était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux.

Parce qu'il l'avait à quelqu'un d'important pour lui : son petit frère.

-

* * *

Corrigé et reposté le Jeudi 24 Décembre - 23h 25.


End file.
